


A Drabble

by Perfect_Square



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Square/pseuds/Perfect_Square
Summary: I was trying to write Spirk but I accidentally wrote McCoy and Kirk both hitting on Spock at a party.





	A Drabble

The enterprise crew had thrown an evening party. It was a muted affair. Everyone in attendance were serious, bookish people, raised under the discipline of Star Fleet. But there was alcohol and schmoozing. Spock was currently enjoying the company of one Doctor Leonard McCoy. Spock was seated at a barstool while the doctor sat next to him leaning in. In the distance Uhura and Chapel were chatting with a science officer woman Spock knew had musical proclivities. Further off, Jim was making pleasantries with some of the attendees.   
Leonard’s eyes seemed to shine as he glanced up and down at the Vulcan beside him. Given Leonard’s past behavior such a glance would precede a comment on Spock’s physiology with 79.8% probability.   
“I’ve always wondered,” the doctor drawled, “whether, with that green blood of yours, you can even get drunk.”  
Spock considered that. The doctor sometimes had a penchant for under-stating his own knowledge on Vulcan physiology for social affect. However, Vulcan biochemistry was sufficiently advanced that the man might truly not know.   
“Ethanol does not have an inebriating effect on Vulcans.”  
The doctor rolled his eyes, “of course not.”  
“On the other hand,” Spock continued, “these drinks have sufficient sugar content that they are still potently inebriating for Vulcan physiology.”  
The Doctor’s eyes lit up again.   
Several Drinks later, and the doctor wanted to do some Karaoke. Spock could feel the effects of the sugar on his wits, but felt certain that his musical abilities would not fail him in this instance. It seemed an activity that he would as quickly engage in under sober conditions. The doctor, on the other hand, did not strike Spock as particularly prone to public musical performance while sober. McCoy insisted that it was “tradition”, and Spock’s studies on the matter corroborated the doctor’s words. So Spock followed dutifully behind the doctor as they made their way to the informal stage by the replimats.   
The music began to play, and soon words lit up on the Karaoke monitor.   
“ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance ”  
Spock sang along dutifully. As did McCoy to the best of his ability. The man was flat, but he did not seem to care.   
“I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it’s free”  
Spock raised an eyebrow at Dr. McCoy as if to comment on the illogic of the lyrics. But Spock did not stop singing. The sight was apparently too much for the poor doctor, who promptly burst out in laughter. It was a loud, hearty sound.   
Spock did not stop singing, nor did he stop making expressions at Doctor McCoy at the very odd lyrics. The man was reduced to a fit of hysterics every time Spock raised his eyebrows. Spock secretly found the situation amusing.   
Finally the song was over. McCoy wanted to do another even though he’d spent the first heaving with laughter. Spock smiled indulgently at the man, before clicking next on the karaoke machine.   
They passed several songs that way until Spock had to conclude, verbally to Doctor McCoy, that “ancient earth songs are highly illogical.”   
“They’re not supposed to be logical. They’re supposed to make you feel.”  
“Indeed. Were these songs comedic works?”  
“You’re a comedic work, Spock”  
The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.   
Meanwhile, Uhura and the young science officer from before took over the Karaoke machine while Spock and McCoy bickered.   
The young woman, Sam Jenkins, picked out a song from the list, giving her singing partner a suggestive look.   
The music began and Uhura blushed immediately, but she recovered commendably for a human.   
“This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand”  
“Perhaps,” continued Spock, “if we’d sung traditional Vulcan music, you might have managed to contain yourself long enough to sing more than three verses.”  
McCoy spluttered. “Or perhaps I woulda if you’d kept your damn Vulcan face straight!”  
“Illogical. My face is curved, just like everyone else. My face is not, nor has it ever been ‘straight’.”  
Spock heard muffled giggles coming from several officers in the room.   
“You don’t say,” McCoy drawled looking at Spock the same way he usually did when he was about to comment on Spock’s body. The doctor did not say anything further. Spock blushed. He’d blame the alcohol if pressed on the matter.   
Jim Kirk sauntered over. Spock felt a rush of emotions at the Captain’s approach. One of which appeared to be nerves.   
“Captain”  
“Mister Spock”   
Jim’s eyes were soft, as they so often were when they were focused in Spock’s direction. Spock had been unable to compare the statistics of this look as he might like because he could not know what the Captain eyes looked like when he was not around. But from his sample it was a look reserved entirely for him.   
He felt his heart flutter.   
“Enjoying the party, mister Spock?”  
“It is not unpleasant.”  
“I saw the two of you singing from across the room.” Kirk smiled.   
“A generous assessment of McCoy’s contribution, Captain.” Spock commented.  
McCoy glowered.   
“The Vulcan could not keep his face straight for a minute.”  
Kirk smiled, “Ah yes. I heard something to that effect.” Kirk turned to Spock, “Don’t worry. My face has never been straight either.” He winked.


End file.
